


Life

by MzzMal



Series: Requests [3]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Baby, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, i'm SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Soft babbling noises broke the silence of the room as Kousuke tried changing the baby’s diaper. “Oh? Is that so?” Kousuke queried, as the baby wriggled while he finished cleaning her up.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Series: Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782001
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back,per request of a friend and I just remembered it. Heavily unedited.

Long fingers leisurely loosened the perfectly knotted tie which had an almost unbearable hold on his neck. Thin lips released a sigh of relief, the only sound heard in the quiet apartment. His fingers continued on their mission and began unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing.

“Kousuke Hirahara!”

The male’s ear twitched in recognition of his name just as he heard the front door open and slam shut. His arms fell to his side as he heard shuffling downstairs. The sound of heels being kicked off, the sound of weight being dropped, a bag perhaps. And finally the stomping of feet coming up the stairs.

“She seems displeased.” Kousuke muttered to himself as the footsteps came closer to the bedroom.

“You told me you pulled out quick enough!” Kousuke’s form became frozen momentarily at her outburst and then turned towards the door. Perspiration began accumulating at the base of his neck and forehead.

“Tell me I’m dreaming!” Shin-Ae shouted as she pointed at the pink stick in her hand.

Kousuke’s blue optics flashed between his wife and the pregnancy test and then at his wife once more. “Is it positive?”

“Yes it is, asshole!” She threw the stick at him to which he caught with ease. His eyes perused the plastic for confirmation.

The test was indeed positive.

Shin-Ae walked over to the bed and sat on it. The room was enveloped in silence once more.

Several moments passed before Shin-Ae raised her head and looked at Kousuke who still had his eye on the test.

“Are you scared?” The brunette voiced as she worried her bottom lip.

Kousuke shifted his gaze and it fell unto the petite female staring up at him.

“No, I’m happy.” The raven haired male allowed a satisfied smirk to grace his features. “I win the jackpot.”

* * *

Soft babbling noises broke the silence of the room as Kousuke tried changing the baby’s diaper. “Oh? Is that so?” Kousuke queried, as the baby wriggled while he finished cleaning her up.

The baby gave her father a bright toothless smile and cooed some more. “Oh my, Kaede. That was quite the story you gave me.” He replied as he finished putting on her pink onesie to which the baby girl stretched and kicked her legs.

Kousuke then lifted her off of the changing table and brought her up to his face. “Are you happy now that you’re all clean?”

The infant responded by patting a tiny hand on his mouth. Kousuke took the chance to fold his lips and playfully pretend to bite her fingers. Kaede’s blue eyes grew wide before she let out a giggle, thoroughly enjoying her father’s antics.

Kousuke exited the room with the nine-month-old in tow and wandered to the living room.

“Did you enjoy diaper duty?” Shin-Ae queried with a knowing glint in her eye.

“Yes, I did in fact.” Kousuke replied as he took his place next to Shin-Ae. “She was very talkative.” He shifted the baby girl to stand on his lap and allowed her to bounce.

Shin-Ae grabbed her phone and started recording the father-daughter duo having play-time together. “Shin-Ae, sweetheart, do you always have to record when Kaede and I are playing?”

Shin-Ae grinned in response. “Yes, I do. These are the moments we won’t ever get back, so I’m trying to savour them.”

Kousuke’s attention was shifted back to Kaede when she began to cry.

“Aww, my poor baby.” Shin-Ae cooed, taking the child from Kousuke. “You’re hungry, huh?”

Shin-Ae began unbuttoning her shirt and released one of her mounds, allowing the baby to latch onto her awaiting nipple, effectively silencing the cries.

Shin-Ae looked down at the suckling child. The only noise she made was the occasional small grunt. Kaede made eye contact with her mother and placed a hand on her chest; which eventually made its way to a few stray locks of hair that fell over Shin-Ae’s shoulder and began playing with them. A smile wormed its way unto Shin-Ae’s features.

_Flash!_

“What the heck, Kousuke?” Shin-Ae turned her head in his direction. The raven haired male shrugged his shoulders. “We only get these moments once in her lifetime. I’m trying to savour them.”

Kousuke glanced at his cellphone to look at the image he had just captured.

Mother and daughter bonding over feeding time. He felt his her flutter a bit.

“Shin-Ae, I’ve been curious. What does breastfeeding feel like?”

Shin-Ae squinted her eyes in contemplation. ”Well, it sure as hell feels different than when you suck on them, that’s for sure.” Shin-Ae looked at Kousuke from her peripherals and caught the blush he had on his features.

“Pfft! Hahaha! Look at your face!” Her form shook which caused Kaede to become irritable.

“Okay, okay. The best way I can describe it is like...peeing. It feels good and it’s relieving, so to speak.”

Some time later, Kaede finished feeding and she was burped, courtesy of Kousuke.

Both parents laid on their bed with baby Kaede situated in the middle of both their forms.

“Kaede, you’re supposed to be sleeping.” Shin-Ae gently chided as she rubbed the child’s belly who was giggling with her father’s finger in her grip.

“Eventually she’ll tire herself out.” Kousuke input as he smiled at his daughter.


End file.
